Tonight
by IpodPrincess
Summary: It started as an online friendship that turned into more. Will their first meeting go up in flames or will it end with pleasure. Bella/Rosalie. rated M for a reason.


****I do not own Twilight, I just like the characters!**

Bella stared blankly out the porthole window of the air plane as it descended towards Seattle. Her heart thumping so loudly in her ears she was sure that the others passengers could hear it. The plane landed with a roar of the engine and a loud thump, her body flooded with anxiety. Though the flight from Phoenix hadn't been long, it had given her enough time to doubt what she was about to do.

The passengers began to slowly file off the plane, as she stood she realized for the first time how shaky her legs felt. Grabbing her carry on she exited the plane and found the first restroom she could. Staring into the mirror she pulled the pony tail holder from her brunette hair and tried to make it look somewhat presentable. _What if she doesn't like me?_ Bella deliberated. Shaking off the thought she reapplied her lipstick and headed out of the restroom.

With each step towards the exit the anxiety grew further but so did her desire. Bella thought back to the beginning, how had she ended up here. It had begun as a friendship online; they had both been taking online courses through an online university. A group project had them talking on the phone more nights than she could remember and then it was over, the class had ended but their nightly conversations hadn't.

Bella found herself looking forward to those late night calls, hearing about her friend's day, they were two strangers with a connection, it was a feeling she had never felt before. There was definitely attraction and flirting, but Bella hadn't been able to decide if that was just the way Rosalie behaved.

Then they had exchanged photos, Bella had agonized over which picture to send. Finally after much scrutiny she sent one that she thought she looked descent in. Rosalie had sent her a photo of her bikini clad body with the message "I hope you like what you see ;)". That's when Bella knew her attraction was real, not only was this woman beyond beautiful she was also certain that she was feeling the same way. This strange yet familiar connection.

The first time Bella had touched herself to Rosalie's melodic voice over the phone had been an awkward yet exhilarating experience. She could still remember Rosalie's labored breathing on the other end of the phone pushing her over the edge; she had come hard screaming her lover's name as her fingers pumped inside her. It hadn't ended there and they had become each other's addictions. Bella recalled all the late night touching, pinching her nipples imagining it was Rosalie, listening over the phone as Rosalie described what she wanted to do to her. Listening to Rosalie call out her name when she reached her climax only added to her addiction. Even in her alone hours Bella often found her hands wondering to places it would have never ventured before. Thoughts of Rosalie sucking her nipples had her pinching them hard, and her hands greedily rubbed her most sensitive area wishing it was Rosalie's tongue. She had a level of intimacy with this woman she had never met; a level of intimacy that she had never experienced with anyone before. Bella knew she was falling hard. When Rosalie had suggested that maybe they should meet up, Bella had willingly agreed to be the one to visit.

The anxiety drained away and anticipation took its place. Just thinking about what the real Rosalie would do to her had wetness pooling between her legs. Swallowing hard and trying to ignore the throbbing between her legs, Bella stepped on the escalator. Chewing the inside of her cheek she scanned the baggage claim searching for those blue eyes she had dreamt about for so long.

Bella was able to spot her immediately; she was standing next to the baggage claim board. She was taller than Bella had expected, her blonde hair fell in waves over her shoulder. Rosalie seemed to feel that someone was watching her, she looked up and her expression softened; a smile playing in her eyes and on her lips. Blue met brown, and the connection Bella had felt suddenly took a real form.

Taking a deep breath she stepped off the escalator and pushed away the doubt, instead thinking about all they had shared with one another. It was more than just sex; they had shared stories, personal stories of family and friends, and secrets that no one else knew. As she took each step she allowed the familiarity to wash over her. She knew Rosalie's likes and dislikes, her fears and dreams. This was the woman that had been able to capture her heart.

Bella could feel her hands shaking from anticipation as she approached. Bella stepped forward into Rosalie's waiting arms and they embraced. Bella felt overwhelmed by the realness of the situation. Closing her eyes she tightened her arms around Rosalie breathing in her scent, feeling the softness of her hair against her cheek, taking it all in. Rosalie seemed to be doing the same.

"Hi," Rosalie said pulling away. "I'm glad you're here Bella."

The softness of her voice had Bella's knees almost buckling, it was too much but she wanted more. "Me too," Bella answered.

Rosalie pulled Bella into her arms again. "I can't believe you're here," she breathed rubbed her nose against Bella's cheek. It was an intimate touch that didn't get lost on Bella. Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt Rosalie's lips brush her cheek, then on her neck. A warm sensation enveloped her, any fear washing away.

"I love it when you blush," Rosalie teased pulling away and taking Bella's bag. "You ready?"

Bella nodded trying her best not to trip as they walked to the car. They didn't speak much, as they walked to the parking lot. Bella climbed into the passenger's seat as Rosalie loaded her bag into the trunk. Rosalie climbed into the driver's side and started the car. The ride back to Rosalie's place was easy, they chatted about the flight, and what they would do over the week. Bella allowed herself to be bold, take Rosalie's hand in her own, their fingers intertwining, and Rosalie didn't protest, just held on tightly.

When they arrived at the two story townhome Bella's heart began to race again. Rosalie seemed to sense the shift. "You okay Baby?"

Bella turned and looked at the woman sitting across from her. There were so many emotions playing across her beautiful features. _She called me Baby,_ Bella thought. It hadn't been the first time but this was real, this woman sitting across from her was real, not a fantasy.

Reaching up with her free hand Bella pulled Rosalie to her, capturing her lips, feeling softness of her lover's lips against her own. Burying her hand in Rosalie's hair she pulled her closer wanting to feel her body against her own. Rosalie responded with fervor deepening the kiss as tongues collided in the battle for dominance. Bella's body was on fire and the dampness between her legs getting wetter by the moment. Pulling back, brown met green, they were both breathing heavily, smiles on their face.

"Should we go inside?" Bella asked. Rosalie nodded licking her lips.

"Yea," she said flustered. "Of course."

They climbed out of the car, an electric connections between them. Rosalie flipped her hard and cleared her throat as she opened the front door. Bella was not at all surprised by what she saw, the place was Rosalie. The door shut behind them and before she knew it Bella found herself pinned to the wall. Rosalie's lips on her again, on her lips on her cheeks, nibbling on her ear. Bella couldn't help the moan that escaped which just spurred her on further.

"I want you," Rosalie mumbled lips kissing up her shoulder across her jaw bone. Her hands were everywhere. Pulling back she leaned her forehead against Bella's. "Do you…"

"Yes," Bella breathed taking Rosalie by the hand to the couch.

Pushing her gently onto the couch Bella straddled her lover gently tugging on her shirt. Rosalie allowed her to remove it, lifting her hands to make it easier. Reaching forward Rosalie dipped her hands under Bella's shirt, asking with her eyes if it was okay. Bella lifted her arms, and Rosalie took advantage pulling it over her head.

Bella couldn't take her eyes from the creamy skin that was exposed, or the red lacy bra that hid the breast she had so longed to touch. "The pictures just don't do you justice," Rosalie mused; reaching behind she unclipped Bella's bra and smiled. Before Bella knew what was happening she was on her back, Rosalie do things to her body that she had only dreamed. "So beautiful," she muttered as she kissed down Bella's neck and traced her fingers down Bella's body. Everywhere she touched was on fire; everywhere Rosalie kissed brought a new sensation. Her hands cupped her full breast squeezing gently. Rosalie pinch each nipple before taking the left into her making Bella moan and melt under her touch. The throbbing between her legs was worsening, and she whimpered as Rosalie moved from one to the other.

"Bed," Rosalie mused. "I want you in my bed."

Bella nodded overwhelmed by all the sensations, but took Rosalie's hand as they kissed and touched; ridding each other of the rest of the garments that kept them from being skin to skin.

Rosalie took charge, pushing Bella onto her back and instructing her to move up the bed. Bella moaned as Rosalie kissed up her body, starting at her legs but stopping mid-thigh before doing the same to the other, she skipped over the area that needed the most attention and continued to ravish her body in cycles. Kiss, nibble, suck, over and over again driving her to the brink and back. "Do you know what your moaning is doing to me?" Rosalie breathed as she kissed under Bella's jaw. Her hand ran up her arms, leaving a trail of goose bumps, and then cupped her breast before heading further south. Dipping her finger in between her legs Rosalie moaned.

"You're so wet," she breathed kissing the sensitive skin under her ear.

"For you, only for you," Bella breathed.

Rosalie slipped in a second finger and Bella arched her back moaning. Recapturing her lips Rosalie set a demanding pace relentlessly pumping her fingers in and out while rubbing Bella's nub with her thumb. Bella's body had a mind of its own; she arched her hips meeting every thrust. The fingers inside her was too much, she could feel her orgasm coming hard. Rosalie could feel it too; she rocked her hips going deeper, curling her fingers with each stroke as the muscle walls clenched and Bella screamed out her lover's name. Rosalie stayed on top, kissing as Bella came back down. Slowly she pulled her fingers out and smiled at juices that covered her hand. Bella looked away blushing at how wet this woman could make her or how hard she had come.

"I was scared," Bella admitted playing with a bit of Rosalie's hard. She twirled the blonde strand between her fingers as Rosalie traced patterns on her bare stomach.

"Me too," Rosalie answered. "I was afraid that it wouldn't be what I pictured in my head. There were so many nights I lay awake wishing for this. Wishing for you to be here like this."

Bella nodded understanding exactly what she meant. Now she wanted, no she needed to show her just how much she wanted to be here. Rolling on top she leaned down peppering Rosalie with kisses as she moved down her body. She took her time on the hardened pebbles, kissing sucking, pinching. Rosalie's hands were in her hair, her moans guttural and wanting.

Rosalie watched as Bella lowered herself between her legs, their eyes locked as her tongue darted out taking her first taste. It was better than Bella had imagined, her tongue swirled around the swollen nub and Rosalie's wetness coated her face. Rosalie was moaning her name, urging her forward, in need of more. Bella applied more pressure with each stroke, sucking and nibbling. Rosalie was helpless and Bella lost herself in the moment sucking and tasting. Reaching up she slid a finger into her dripping slit as Rosalie hissed out in pleasure.

"More," she begged trying to grind into Bella's hand. Bella obliged adding a finger and picking up the pace. She pumped her fingers in and out while sucking on the swollen nub. It wasn't long before Bella felt the muscles clamp tightly around her fingers and heard her name fall off her lover's lips but she didn't stop. She added a third finger and continued to lick and suck. She was learning her lover's body for real, and as Rosalie came again, her juices soaking Bella's hand she couldn't have been happier.

They lay in bed talking and just touching before getting up and getting ready for dinner. They headed out for a night on the town, it was natural and fluid. Conversation and wine flowed between them, with intimate touches and glances. They couldn't keep their hands away from one another, whether it was holding hands or a gentle caress of the knee. By the time they made it back home they were both ready for another chance to ravish one another.

Rosalie made her beg, teasing her body as Bella lay writhing in ecstasy. They were learning each other's bodies, likes and dislikes in the bedroom. Rosalie was pushing Bella to the edge and bringing her back before she could find that sweet release. Her body littered with marks of the nips and bites that had brought so much pleasure. Taking Bella's nipples into her mouth she licked and rolled the nipple between her teeth, enjoying the guttural sounds it brought out of her lover. Bella's hands were everywhere, rubbing the soft skin of her lower back, grabbing the hair at the nape of her neck. Her scent was intoxicating, overriding everything else.

Rosalie, pulled away sitting on her knees; Bella followed leaning up on her elbows. "Rosy is everything okay," Bella asked.

"I just want to try something," Rosalie said shyly reaching out for Bella's hand. Bella obliged following her lead.

Leaning forward Rosalie captured Bella's lips, it was a sweet kiss, one full of an emotion Bella couldn't explain. They kissed slowly, Rosalie reaching for Bella's hand and guiding it to her most sensitive place. Bella immediately understood, she pushed two fingers into her lover as her lover did the same for her. They matched each other's rhythm, stroke for stroke, Bella buried her face in Rosalie's shoulder, her breathing labored, she could feel herself on the brink, and they increased the speed until their muscles clenched, and their orgasms washed over them in a harmony of sound and pleasure. They sat there for a moment, catching their breath, inhaling the smell of sex that filled the room. When they could move again they climbed into bed, wrapping themselves up in one another under the cool sheet.

Bella lay awake listening to Rosalie breathing; their bodies were a tangled mess. Bella turned and lay watching the beautiful blonde sleep, reaching over she pushed a stray strand of hair behind her lover's ear. This was more than just a lust filled tryst, this was more and as Bella lay awake her heart filled to overflowing she wanted more than just a day, or a week, or a month. She was an addict, Rosalie was her drug.

Slipping out of bed Bella slipped on Rosalie's discarded satin robe, it barely covered anything but it would do. Padding as silently as possible out of the room, Bella headed into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of water. Her thoughts were on the feelings and emotions she didn't want to name. The sky was clear, the stars shone brightly overhead and Bella allowed herself to be consumed.

"Everything okay?" a sultry voice said from behind.

Bella turned to find Rosalie standing feet away in all her glory. She allowed her eyes to roam over the exquisite beauty. Her luscious lips, the voluptuous breast, and those curvy hips, Bella could feel her body reacting. Looking away she tightened the robe around her body, the woman standing in front of her was glorious and she was nothing in comparison.

"Don't," Rosalie began closing the space between them and sliding her hand in the robe she let it drop to the floor. "You're so beautiful, don't hide from me please." Rosalie pulled Bella into her arms resting he head on her shoulder. "Baby?"

"Rosy," Bella began. "I just want you to know that... this thing-"

"Me too," Rose interrupted. "I feel it too." Pulling back she kissed her forehead taking her hand. "Come back to bed."

Bella obliged and followed her lover back into the bedroom. They lay in bed kissing, just holding each other. "I don't want this to end," Bella admitted.

"Me either," Rosalie answered kissing her nose. "I don't think I can give you up, actually I know I can't give you up. I want to be in your life… really be in your life. I want to meet your friends and family. I want you to meet mine, I know this seems fast but," Rosalie trailed off looking anywhere but at Bella.

"I want something real," Bella said lifting her hand to Rosalie's cheek and making her look at her. "This is real and I don't think I could let you go either."

They held each other tightly basking in the new feeling; know that no matter what the future held they would have each other.


End file.
